Second Chance
by dreamer1978
Summary: Noelle centered storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is going to be a short Noelle story. Noelle deserves some love. Please review it helps make me write more and makes me better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**Second Chance**

It was a hot sticky day in Toronto and everything was going to hell. The junior and senior officers were going from call to call without anytime to think about themselves. It was Serve, Protect and let the craziness start like Best said in parade this morning.

Dov was riding with Chris, Gail was with Oliver, Traci was on desk duty due to some family thing she had to attend before shift, Sam was riding solo, Noelle was also riding solo. Andy was in court giving evidence.

Sam and Noelle met up for a long over due chat over lunch at a local diner.

"When will this heat end, I am sick of these dumbasses calling for stupid things." Noelle said whilst she was looking at the menu of what she fancied to eat.

"Yeah, Andy and I were called yesterday to some guy having a fight with his partner for not putting ice in his drink." Sam replied

"No wonder I hate this time of year." Noelle sighed.

"Yeah I hate it too. The last time we had this heat wave was when Andy shot the child abductor." Sam stated while he looked at the menu.

"How is Andy coping with this weather and is it bringing back any memories for her." Noelle enquired in her usual mother hen role to her fellow senior officers but not in front of the juniors.

"She is doing fine, really good actually. She is becoming a really great copper and beginning to take things in her stride but she still has those moments of doubts. All to be expected." Sam exclaimed, as he was proud of Andy.

"Well, she had an ok TO to show her the ropes." Noelle gave Sam a little pat on the cheek. " Wonder how the others are coping with this heat today. Andy has the better end of the deal today. Shes in a nice air-conditioned courtroom out of this madness."

"Yeah but she wasn't really looking forward to it when I left her at home this morning."

"Its great to see you happy Sam. Its taken its time and a few good kicks in the butt from Oliver and myself to get you where you are now." Noelle said reminding him that if it weren't for both of them he wouldn't be with Andy.

"Thanks Noelle, you don't know what it means to me to have Oliver and yourself having my back."

"Your welcome. When is this waitress going to come and take our order? I thought when she saw we were cops, she would have taken us quicker? If it was Oliver he would have had her over hear quicker. We know how he loves his food."

"Yeah" Sam said then gave knowing laugh.

Then waitress came across to the table and asked if they were ready to order. Neither of them was up for anything hot. So Sam went for a Chicken Salad with a soda and Noelle went for a ham salad with a glass of water.

"I wish this was the end of shift instead of being in the middle of this 10 hour shift. I want a glass of scotch and tub of ice cream." Noelle sighed.

"I know its been a tough week for us. You have got me thinking about something that might help us unwind after shift. Let me go and call Andy run it by her if she is out of court by now." Sam got up from the table and walked out of the door of the diner to phone Andy.

After Sam left, in a moment of contemplation Noelle thought to herself. Staring out the window seeing Sam on the phone with Andy. _I am a little jealous that Sam has found true love and fulfilment. When is it going to be my turn to find the love of my life and have that longed for child?_

Noelle was snapped out of her thoughts when the waitress returned to them with their lunch order and Sam returned to the table after his conversation with Andy.

"What's on your mind, Noelle you seemed to be in a world of your own when I returned." Sam enquired with a hint of worry. He didn't really mind showing his softer side to his closest friends.

"Nothing that you should bother your pretty dimpled face with." Noelle replied giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Right, I know this is a little short notice but how would you mind coming to Andy's and mine tonight for a barbeque and a few drinks after shift?" Sam asked.

"Its okay, I would rather go home."

"Come on Noelle, I can't pull the dimples on you as they don't want work. I can promise you a glass of my best Scotch plus plenty of ice cream. It's like a official "housewarming" party for Andy. It will be our thanks to you and all the guys for putting up with us." Sam pleaded.

"Okay, you owe us anyway for putting up with the sulky Sam crap you were pulling when she was with Detective Workaholic. Is everyone coming?"

"Andy is going to call everyone now that she is out of court. She is also going to go for the food and drink."

"Is Andy okay with us all coming over?"

"Yeah, she is happy with it. She was thinking in a couple of weeks to have you all over anyway for our first party as 15 newest couple. As it has been a stressful 6-day stretch it's a good way to unwind and as we all have tomorrow off. Plus if I can I am going to call a few of the guys I haven't seen in a while over too." Sam explained.

"Sounds good to me. I will hold you to the Scotch and ice cream." Noelle reminded Sam. Sam nodded.

"Right we better get this food eaten and head back to the craziness of the streets," Noelle said half heartedly as she didn't really want to go back out.

Sam and Noelle ate their lunch quickly as time was pressing on and if they hung around much longer the shift would be even worse.

They rose up from their table placed money on the table and walked out of the diner.

Sam turned to his left and Noelle turned to her right to go to her cruiser.

Sam shouted "Noelle!"

Noelle turned around "Yeah what Swarek?"

"Before I forget, get you in the parking lot of the barn after shift." Sam shouted again.

Noelle nodded then got into her cruiser.

The shift went by quite quickly for Noelle, just having a couple of speeding tickets issued, a fight between a father and ice cream van owner over the price of the ice cream he sold to his daughter. To top of the shift, her final call was to a disturbance at a local park of a naked drunken man dancing around in the fountain. She was on route back to the barn with the drunken naked man in the cruiser. Once at that barn, Noelle handed him over to the officer in booking, returned to the cruiser cleaned it out, finished her paperwork. Once all that was done Noelle headed to the female locker room finding, Traci and Gail already in there.

Traci turned to Noelle as soon as she entered "You going to Andy and Sam's? Noelle? Gail?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you? Did you get a babysitter for Leo?" Noelle replied

"Yeah, I managed to get my mom to look after him for a few hours more. As she wont have him tomorrow."

Noelle and Traci turned towards Gail waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Chris and I will be there."

Noelle headed towards the showers. Needing to cool down and wash off the craziness of the day down the plughole.

Once showered and dressed Noelle walked out to meet everyone in the barn parking lot.

Sam turned around and said "Looks like everyone is now here!" Oliver, Jerry, Traci, Gail, Chris, Frank and Dov. "Right everyone see you at Andy's and mine."

Dov shouted out "Let the party being "


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you for all your reviews of this story. They are greatly appreciated. Keep them coming. I love to hear all forms of feedback.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Party pt1.  
**

Noelle and the rest of the group from the 15 arrive at Sam and Andy's home. Sam lets them all in, he walks to the kitchen to find Andy busy putting all the food together. He gives her a gentle kiss and a hug.

"Hey hun, Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam asks Andy

"Yeah you could get everyone a drink then prep the grill for the food." Andy suggested to Sam "Why not get everyone out in the backyard around the fire pit."

Sam went to the fridge to get everyone a beer. He walked into the living area handed Dov, Gail, Chris, Frank, Jerry, Traci and Noelle their beers. Everyone nodded thanks.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Noelle asked Sam.

"Go into the kitchen and ask Andy she will be able to tell you what she needs help with." Sam replied to Noelle's offer of help.

Noelle and Traci made their way to the kitchen to speak to Andy. While the boys and Gail, helped Sam get everything ready in the backyard.

As soon as they walked out to the backyard after being in the garage the first thing Dov spotted was the 4 feet high giant round pool. Dov started to jump up and down inside like a little boy wanting to jump straight into it.

Dov turned to Chris "Do you think Swarek will allow us to use that pool?"

"I don't know we can ask Andy if it will be ok, I am not asking Swarek myself." Chris said in a really quite voice so Sam wouldn't hear him.

Oliver was not as discreet as Chris and Dov "Sammy, when did you get that pool I don't think I have seen it before?"

"It's a new purchase. I only got it last week when the heat was starting to build. I bought it as a surprise for Andy, so she could cool off and relax after a long shift at work." Sam explained, "You guys can use it if you want, just say and Andy and I will give you something to wear and a towel. If you think it needs topped up the hose is down at the side."

Dov turned round to look at Chris with a huge smile on his face. _Right who is going to be the first one I throw in that thing. _You could tell the wheels were going round Dovs head.

Sam shouted. "Diaz, Epstein and Peck. Can you fix the table up and the chairs around the fire pit? Oliver, Frank and Jerry can you give me a hand sorting out the grill?"

Everyone got down to do what he or she was asked to do in the backyard.

Back in the kitchen, Noelle and Traci were helping Andy get the sausages, steaks, burgers and chicken ready to go onto the grill when it was ready. Plus getting the salad and all the other food items ready.

Andy turned to Noelle and Traci and asked them "How was your day today?"

Traci replied first "I went to Leo's day care centre picnic in the morning. It was really cute. All the kids were having fun playing outdoors and then they showed us all what they have made in the center like a show and tell. Then it was back to the barn for the afternoon. The amount of stupid calls I received on the desk."

Noelle followed straight after "Just the normal crazy summers day today. Stupid dumbass calls for stupid reasons. It was nice to break from it having a nice lunch with Sam. My final call was to a drunk in the park dancing around in the fountain naked. So it was interesting. How was your day in court?"

"It was okay, I had to just tell them what they needed to know about the case from my side. I was just glad that it wasn't my first time giving evidence. I was in and out in 3hrs." Andy said relieved that it was all over. "I am so glad that Sam called to ask about this get together. It seems like Sam and I don't spend enough time with you all since we got together."

Noelle and Traci nodded.

"Lets get this food out to the guys, we know how grumpy they can be without food. Especially Oliver." Andy said with a wink.

They took the food out to the guys and Gail and placed them on the table.

Sam and Frank were the grill masters with Oliver standing next to the table with the food with Jerry, just like they are always is at parties.

Oliver shouted across to Sam " Sammy, get the food going. Time is pressing on for me if I want to get home to the girls."

"Yeah, yeah Oliver keep your hair on or what is left of it. Food will be ready when it's ready. You don't want food poisoning do you?" Sam quipped and laughed.

Oliver raised his hand in defeat. "Ok brother."

Dov, Chris and Gail were just sitting around chatting with each other.

Noelle, Traci and Andy were bringing the last bits of food out to Sam for cooking.

"Do you know who else is coming Andy? Sam said he was going to invite some of his other friends over too." Noelle enquired.

"I have an idea of who is coming but to be honest I really wasn't listening to what Sam was saying. I was in my mind doing a to do list. Sorry." Andy replied

A few minutes later Sam shouted, "Food is ready. Come and get it."

Everyone got in a queue to get his or her food from the grill behind Oliver. Picking up a beer from the cooler. Sitting down at the chairs around the fire pit.

Once everyone had gotten his or her food and beer. Sam walked over and sat down beside Andy, who was in conversation with Chris about the next basketball game between the 15 and 18.

Sam, tapped his beer bottle to get everyone attention. Once everyone had quietened down and was looking at him he started to speak "Everyone, thanks for coming on short notice. We have had a stressful 6 days on the job and we all needed to relax. Isn't that right Frank, you don't want us to burn out?" Sam looked in the direction of Frank.

"Yeah, I don't want 15 finest to be burnt out and not able to focus on the job. So thanks Sam." Frank lifts his bottle and tipped it towards Sam.

"Your welcome. Also this is to thank you all for putting up with all the crap Andy and I were giving you just before we got together." Sam turned and gave Andy a quick kiss.

"Thank you all, for having our backs when the you know what hit the fan after I broke up with Luke. So thank you again and welcome to OUR home" Andy smiled at the sound of that. "Now lets eat. I am starving and I bet you all are too."

Everyone sat in almost silence eating the food that was prepared by Andy and cooked by Sam.

Noelle after she had finished eating turned to Sam who was sitting next to her and whispered in his ear. "Where are the ice cream and the Scotch that you promised me? You thought that I would have forgotten about it."

"Ice cream and scotch coming up." Sam stood up and walked back into the house.

Sam returned a few minutes later with a large glass of scotch and a tub of ice cream and handed it to Noelle. "As promised."

Noelle turned to Sam and said "Thank you" Then turned to Traci continue the conversation that they had started.

Everyone was have a great time at Andy and Sam's. They were all sharing stories of the week that had just past about all the dumb calls they had to respond to. A few secrets from the senior officers first crazy summer after coming out of the academy were discussed. Everyone was laughing and joking.

Dov walked over to where Andy was sitting. "Andy, where is the bathroom?"

"Through the kitchen and back into the hallway, turn right and it's the first door on the right." Andy directed Dov.

Dov walked back into the house and headed straight for the bathroom. After he was finished Dov's nose started to bother him. This is the first time he had been in this house. _I wonder what makes Swarek what he is. Its an ideal opportunity not to pass up to have a look around. I will try and be as stealth as I can. So Swarek and Andy don't find me looking around their home. _

Dov started with looking around the next room which happened to be the guest bedroom, noting the guitar case and amp in the corner. _I didn't know that Swarek played the guitar. _Nothing much else took his attention in the room as it looked like any other guest room. Then he made his way into the only other room at that end of the hallway. Sam and Andy's room he opened the door and looked in to find a queen sized bed, night stands and things that made him blush. Andy's underwear lying very purposely on the bed. _I wonder why these are laying out here is it for something special later on. _As Dov made his way back out of the bedroom and shutting the door, he heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing coming out of my bedroom?" He turned around sheepishly and found it to be Sam.

"Nothing, I got lost." he tried to get out without looking in Sam's eyes. He had been caught. _Darn it, I thought I wouldn't be caught. _

"This way Epstein, NOW!" Sam order Dov.

Sam walked Dov back into the backyard. As Sam walked over to the assembled group he announced "Look who we have here snooping around our house, Andy. I have found him coming out of our bedroom." Dov had his head down looking at his feet. Not wanting to see everyone's look on their face.

"Dov, really? You asked the directions to the bathroom and you get caught coming out of Sam's bedroom and mine." Andy replied with a little annoyance that her privacy had been invaded.

"What shall we do to him to punish him?" Sam questioned everyone that is there.

Noelle piped up "Throw him in the pool fully clothed and give him no towel to dry off with."

"Good idea Noelle, who is going to help me throw him in?" Sam asked.

Frank and Oliver both stood up and said together. "I will help."

So Frank, Oliver and Sam grabbed Dov and dragged him towards the pool. Sam took the reluctant but resigned to his fate Dov by the shoulders, Frank and Oliver took one each of Dovs legs. They began swinging Dov and in the process Dov was getting sick too. Everyone else gathered round to watch Dov meet his fate laughing.

"After 3 we will let him go." Sam ordered Frank and Oliver. Who were laughing at the same time.

"1" they swung Dov up to the Right

"2" they then swung Dov up to the left

"3" they then swung Dov to the Right

Then they launched Dov into the pool.

Everyone was laughing so hard. They didn't hear a group of people coming up behind them.

A voice came from behind them. "What have we missed?" everyone but Noelle turned around immediately to find out who spoke.

Noelle turned around eventually. Her mouth dropped open, her heart started to beat fast and her eyes widened to seeing the sight that was in front of her. She thought to herself. _What heck is he doing here? _


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thanks for all your reviews. It has been amazing the words that you have been saying. Thank you. I like this chapter but i am not totally happy with it. Please review. It keeps me writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Party – pt2.**

"We had just dunked one of our own in the pool for snooping around my home" Sam turned to the guy that had spoken. "Hey, good that you all could make it."

Sam went up and man hugged the three gentlemen that just arrived. Oliver, Jerry, Frank also went up and man hugged them all. Noelle was rooted to the spot where she was standing. Traci turned around to see Noelle looking like she had seen a ghost.

"You okay, Noelle looks like you have just seen a ghost?" Traci inquired on Noelle's well being.

"Yeah" was all that Noelle could get out. She was still trying to take in the sight that was before her.

"If you want to talk about what ever is going on you know you can talk to me" offered Traci. Noelle just nodded.

The man that spoke turned to Noelle. "Williams are you not going to come and say hello."

"Yeah" was the only word that Noelle could utter. The mystery man walked over and gave Noelle a hug. As soon as his body came in contact with hers, her body felt like it was on fire and her heart began to race even faster.

Chris, Gail and Traci looked at each other wondering whom these people were. Dov slowly dragged himself out of the pool to join the crowd. He whispered to them "Who are these guys and where did they come from?"

"Sorry where are my manners" Sam spoke. "Some of you will be wondering who these guys are. These are 3 of the guys that helped us through the job when we got out of the academy. This tall, red head, slightly over weight guy is Mark Devon, who was Jerry's TO. This slightly balding guy in the middle is Ray Street who was Franks TO and last but not means least, this strapping guy who looks like Denzel Washington is John Morgan, he was Noelle's TO and partner for a while."

Traci, Dov, Chris and Andy all said "Hi"

Noelle turned away to try and compose herself.

Sam brought John over and introduced him to Andy while Mark and Ray went to speak to Jerry and Frank. "John, this is Andy McNally, my girlfriend and partner. Andy, this is John, he worked in the 15 when your dad was there before he went to IA."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I vaguely remember my dad talking about you." Andy greeted her guest.

"How is your father? I heard he hit a bad patch for a few years." John inquired about Tommy.

"Yeah he is good, he is now sober for 9 months. So he's on his way into recovery" Andy stated with pride that her father kept his promise this time, so far.

Noelle had composed herself enough and walked over to Sam. "Swarek, a word please" Noelle said in a semi rattle and annoyed tone.

Sam walked away leaving Andy talking to John.

"Yeah Noelle, what is it?"

"What the heck is he doing here, John I mean?" Noelle questioned Sam like he was being interrogated.

"I got a call from him the other day saying he would like to catch up with me as it has been a while since I last saw him." Sam explained.

"Sam, do you not remember me saying that I never wanted to see or hear from again after you know what." Noelle shot back.

"Sorry, Noelle. I totally forgot about what happened between you two." Sam apologized to Noelle.

"As long as he stays away from me, the better it will be." Noelle ordered Sam.

"Ok, I will try my best."

Noelle turned away and picked up her ice cream and her glass of scotch. She walked down to sit on the deck stairs. Watching every one talking and laughing. She quickly downed the scotch and opened the ice cream to try and comfort herself.

Traci turned round and saw Noelle sitting on her own and walked towards her.

"Noelle, you ok? As soon a these guys turned up you haven't been yourself." Traci asked.

"Yeah, I am ok." Noelle said trying to convince herself that she was ok "Strike that. I am not ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I think I would like to talk about it. Not out here why don't we go inside the house and I'll explain. As long as you promise not to tell anyone, not even McNally."

"I cross my heart I won't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone when you were trying for a baby." Traci assured Noelle.

Traci and Noelle got up and walked into the house. It didn't go unnoticed as Sam and John turned around at that same time to see the girls disappear in doors.

Once inside the house, Noelle and Traci sat on the sofa in the living area of Sam and Andy's.

"What's going on Noelle? You went quite when those guys turned up" Traci inquired as she was worried about her friend.

"I don't know where to start?"

"I think that at that start would be the best way to go?" Traci suggest to Noelle.

"I think I will need a drink before I start telling you the story. Do you want one before I tell you this tale?" Noelle stood up and looked at Traci.

Traci shook her head. Noelle headed off to the kitchen open the fridge and retrieved a couple bottles of beer. She took a deep breath before returning to the living room to compose herself before she told Traci the whole truth between her and John.

Once Noelle returned she sat down on the sofa next to Traci.

"You ready to hear this?" Noelle looked at Traci.

"Yeah, I am just take your time." Traci said to comfort a really confused Noelle.

"Right, this started just after I came out of the Academy and was posted to the 15. I was just like you, fresh faced and eager. On my first day I was given my TO. Bryan Dewar we worked well together he was a scotch aficionado and loved his sports. 3 months later Bryan and myself were called out to a fight in Riverdale Park. It was a gang fight. It turned into an all out gun battle and Bryan was shot and killed. So, I lost my partner and TO." Noelle stopped and took a breath to compose herself. She then continued, "I had a few days off after the shooting, I returned to the barn to find who was going to be my new TO, it turned out to be John Morgan. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen he was like everything I wanted in a man. Riding with him everyday was great; we got on really well, just like Bryan and I.

We would talk about everything and anything. I occasionally flirted with him and he would flirt back. I knew there was a connection between us but neither of us acted on it because of the TO and rookie dating rule. So when our ties were cut after our evaluations, John asked me out on a date. I was the happiest I had ever been. We dated for 6 months things were beginning to get serious. When.." Noelle could feel herself getting angry so she took a large gulp of her beer. Traci was sitting quiet looking at Noelle to encourage her to keep going.

"When, the staff sgt asked to speak to John after parade that night. John walked towards his office and I headed out with Oliver. When I returned to the barn a long boring night shift. I waited outside the mens locker room for John. I asked Sam, if John was in there, he wasn't. I waited around for an hour for John but he wasn't there. I went to his house he wasn't there either. So I went home tried to call him, he didn't answer. I walked into the barn to start my next shift; I went up to the staff sgt and asked if he knew where John was. He didn't really want to tell me but he could tell I was worried. So he eventually relented and told me John had gone UC. So I tried to get on with life and my job. 1 month turned into 9 months. I heard on the grapevine that John's UC op had gone well and it was finished. I waited for him to return to the barn or to hear from him. I never heard from him again. I was furious. I told Sam that I never wanted to hear from him or see him again. So when I saw him tonight the old feelings I had for him returned with a vengeance. It was like I saw him that first day after my returned after Bryans death" Noelle finished the story and exhaled. Then took another large drink of her beer.

Traci picked up the other bottle of beer and took a sip before speaking to Noelle.

"Oh My goodness, no wonder you thought you had seen a ghost when he turned up tonight. It must have tough for you to see him again after so long." Traci looked into Noelle's eyes to try and gauge how she was feeling.

"Yeah, it was really tough to see him again. I wanted to punch him but I didn't want to lose my cool in front of you all. Dov is enough of a gossip to keep what I did to John to himself." Noelle said half laughing at herself, what story Dov would come up with.

"Dov would have the division rumour mill going quiet quickly but after his dunking he may not have. He may have learnt his lesson of not snooping into other peoples business." Traci said then looked at Noelle who was shaking her head. "Maybe not!"

"So now you see why I was hard on Sam and Andy at the beginning. I was on the other side of it. I wanted them to sort out the crap they were dealing with. I didn't want to see Sam get hurt if it didn't work out or for Andy in a way to feel the way I was felt, if Sam went UC after they got together." she explained to Traci.

"Yeah, you were looking out for both of them." Traci understood now.

The girls continued to talk about Noelle and John.

Out in the backyard, Sam and John were standing looking at the girls disappear into the house.

"What's going on there?" John said nodding in the direction of where the girls had disappeared into the house.

"I don't know man but Noelle was pissed when she saw you." Sam replied. Then he changed the subject. "What has been happening to with you since I last spoke to you? I remember that you were married to Darla and were working at headquarters in charge of IA."

"Well, I am now divorced from Darla. We split up about the time you went UC with Guns and Gangs. We finalized the divorce 4 months ago. I am still in charge of IA."

"Oh sorry man. I didn't know." Sam apologized wishing that he were a better friend that he had got in touch with John sooner.

"Its, ok you were UC and then coming back to your own woman troubles. Monica and Andy." John smiled.

"How do you know about my woman troubles?" Sam shocked that John knew about both of them.

"Well I work for IA and nothing that goes on in the stations, doesn't get back to me some how." John admitted then gave Sam a little wink,

"Yeah that is true, your big brother." Sam chuckled.

"So, I hope you don't think I am being forward. Is Noelle seeing anyone at the moment?" John inquired.

"No, not as far as I know. I haven't spent much time with the guys since Andy and I got together. We have been rather busy!" Sam exclaimed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I have never forgotten about Noelle and always thought about what it would have been like if we had stayed together." John wistfully recalled.

"Well, I know Noelle didn't want to speak or see you again but I think you two have got to sort this out once and for all. So go and speak to her. Don't tell her I told you that she didn't want to speak to you or I will paying for it forever." Sam pleaded.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." John said before walking away from Sam into the house. He took a deep breath in the kitchen before going into the living room.

Noelle and Traci looked up and saw John standing in the door. Noelle shot a angry look towards John.

"Noelle, I would like to have a word with you?" John asked.

Traci got up and left John and Noelle in the Living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for all your reviews. I am not sure what i think of this chapter. Please, please let me know. **

**Thanks to Melanie who has read this story. This one is for you girl. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**Heart to Heart.**

"Traci, you don't have to go. I don't have anything to say to this man." Noelle spoke when Traci upped and left her and John in the living room.

"Noelle, I just want to talk." John pleaded with Noelle.

"I have nothing to say to you. There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear." Noelle responded to John's plea. She got up and attempted to walk out of the room. John grabbed hold of Noelle's arm to stop her progress out of the door.

"Let go of me." Noelle snapped. Looking down at John's hand on her left upper arm.

"Noelle, please give me a few minutes to talk to you then you can go, if you want." John begged. He then released his hand from her arm.

"There is nothing you can say that will make this whole situation any better" she said adamantly.

"Please, hear me out. I want to explain what happened all those years ago. Then if you decide you don't want to hear or see me again. I will totally understand." John stated.

"Ok, I really don't want to do this but you do owe me an explanation. Then and only then I will decide, if I want to hear from you again." Noelle gasped in frustration that had been building for years.

"Please sit down" John gestured to the sofa.

Noelle sat down on the sofa and John sat down on the chair next to it. Then Noelle, turned to him and said "Spill it, I don't have all day for you to explain."

John took a deep breath then looked into Noelle's eyes to try and gauge her emotions before continuing. He couldn't gauge to because Noelle had so many years on the job that she could put on a poker face belying the emotions underneath.

"Before I start, telling the tale. I want you to know that I didn't ever want to hurt you but it looks like I have done that and more." John took another breath then continued. "As you know or may not know, as I don't really know what you know. Sorry lets try that again." John was starting to get flustered.

"That night I went away, I was asked to go UC by the staff sgt. They asked me not to tell you as my partner and girlfriend, as it would have put you in even greater danger. I was asked to go into an operation that had the highest risks job on the force. I was asked to go and work for IA on a dirty cop, they believed to have been taking bribes from people tied to drug and people trafficking. To be able to continue their operations without harassment from the police, they also believed that they had ties to European crime families. So it was a high stakes operation. The guy was called Joe Jackson he was a decorated cop with 20 years on the job but things started to get hinky closer to his retirement. His arrest record started to dip and things were feeling off to the white shirts. So they called in I.A. to see if they could get to the bottom of it." John took a sip of his beer.

"They knew that I was a good UC cop but I wasn't as good as Swarek is now. I didn't have a choice, they said I was doing this op and I had to leave straight away. The staff sgt took my phone so I couldn't contact anyone. I left straight after the meeting. They moved me to the 72 where this guy was working. They partnered me up with him to get close to him, to find out what he knew and to see what information I could get out of him. It worked like a charm for I got closer to him and he would occasionally make a slip up and give away too much information. He was taking bribes from 2 rival Russian and Croatian gangs trying to keep them sweet. We managed to shut down the two gangs in 72 area and we busted Joe. It took 9 months or so to do so."

"Why didn't you contact me after your op was over. Why didn't I hear from you again, until you showed up here tonight." Noelle questioned John. Trying to stay in control of her emotions.

"I was on my way back to Toronto and to you, when I received a message. I had to meet my handler. He wanted to see me as something had transpired after the case had end or so I thought. My handler got a call from Headquarters they recieved a call from the RCMP a few days after the debriefing. The RCMP had got a call from our cousins across the border that they had received some chatter that there was a contract on a Metropolitan officers head. They believed that it was the Ivanko the Russians and Jelavić the Croatians were working together to make me pay for shutting down their operations here in Canada. So they moved me for my own protection and the security of my family, friends and loved ones to Sakatoon in Saskatchewan. I was there until the RCMP and headquarters believed that it was safe to return to Toronto. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where I was but I wanted you to know. That I was safe and still loved you. I returned to Toronto and got a job working for I.A. in headquarters as it wasn't safe for me to work the streets." John sighed then looked at Noelle, who still had her poker face on.

"When I returned, I wanted to get in contact with you but I was too scared to. I thought that you would have got on with your life and found yourself a guy who deserved you. I put you to the back of my mind and moved on with my life. I got married to a woman called Darla. We were married for 5 years but we recently got divorced. I never forgot you Noelle, you got to trust me on that" John exclaimed after he had finished his story.

Noelle just sat there for a couple of moments, trying to digest everything that John had just told her. Trying to come up with the right words to say.

Sam walked back into the house to see what was happening but when he saw them sitting together he turned around and walked away.

"Why didn't you call me when you got back? It would have been good to hear that you were still alive. You could have been dead for all I knew." Noelle said in exasperation.

"Yeah I know you would probably think that. I will hold my hands up" John held his hands up "and say that I was a coward and scared what you might think of me. I never wanted to hurt you. You were the and still are the love of my life"

"Well you did big time. How can I be the love of your life when you put me through that." The anger she was suppressing was evident in her words. "How on earth did you get in touch with Sam and not me?" in a moment of clarity

"Trust me if I knew this would have happened, I would have contacted you some how. My handler watched me like a hawk and any communication I had was done through him and the RCMP. I didn't get in touch with Swarek I bumped into him when he was at headquarters when he was having meetings with the Drug Squad before he went UC on the Hill case. I asked him how you were and he said that you were ok. He wasn't forthcoming with information he was looking out for you. I asked him not to tell you that he had seen me. We exchanged numbers, as I wanted to have a catch up with everyone and to explain too. Time passed by, I lost my nerve again and also I was in the middle of a bitter divorce battle. So I found Sam's number the other day and decided to call him. Now here we are." John sighed that he hand now got it all over with. Now he was just waiting for Noelle to sucker punch him with either words or her deadly fist.

Noelle just sat there unable to speak which was unusual for her as she was always quick with her mouth.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Punch me or do whatever will make you feel better." John offered.

"To be honest I don't know what to say. If I had seen you a few years ago you would have beaten to an inch of your life. Now I just need time to think and process what you have just said. Can you please leave me alone for a while, I will come and find you later." She asked.

John rose from the chair and said "I still really care about you, Noelle. If I could go back in time and change it all I would. I never wanted to see you hurt."

Noelle simply nodded. John left leaving a really confused Noelle sitting on the sofa.

John rejoined everyone in the backyard where the family of 15 finest were having fun.

Dov was back in the pool messing around with Chris, Traci, Gail and Andy. Jerry, Oliver, Mark, Ray and Frank were sitting around listening to Sam play some track by Rush. John walked up and sat down besides Sam. He nodded to everyone else in the group that knew of his connection to Noelle.

Sam continued to play but turned to John and said, "How did it go in there? I guess it went ok as you have come out here alive."

"To be honest I don't know how it went, Noelle just went uncharacteristically quiet for the Noelle I knew. She asked to be left alone to digest what I told her. She said she would come and find me when she was ready to talk." He explained.

"I think that is the best way man, its better not to poke an already pissed off Noelle."Sam suggested.

"Will do."

In the living room, Noelle was sitting staring at the floor trying to get everything together. _Why did he have to come back into my life? Why does he still get to me? Why? What am I expected to do with all this new information? He says that he cares for me but why did he have to put me through this hell? I still care about him and that is the scary thing. He still makes my heart race and when he hugged me I felt like I was alive for the first time in years. What should I do? I have no idea. Can I forgive him? What does he want from me? Can we just be friends? On the job and with my fellow officers I am able to speak my mind but when I comes to the matter of my heart. I am clueless. STOP IT NOELLE, YOUR GOING TO GIVE YOURSELF A HEADACHE.  
_

Noelle got up and walked back into the backyard. She surveyed the scene in front of her, seeing the juniors splashing about in the pool and the seniors in conversation and listening to Sam play his guitar. Everyone was have a great time. John looked up and saw Noelle and began to walk towards her.

Noelle spoke first, "John, I still don't know what to say. I think I am going to sleep on it tonight. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow? Sam can give you my number as I am going home now."

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow. Good night Noelle." John said. He was going to have to wait to hear his fate.

Noelle walked up to Sam and Andy who had just got out of the pool. "Sam and Andy, Thanks for a good party. I am going to go now. I will see you back at the barn."

"Thanks for coming, Noelle. Good night to you." Andy said then walked away into the house.

"Noelle, are you ok? You don't have to go. I am sorry for inviting John. How can I help?" Sam offered.

"I am just going to go home, I am tired. Its ok, we would have run into each other eventually. Sammy, its not your fault. I may make you pay later. Good night."

"Night Noelle, call me if you need to chat." Sam said with concern for one of his oldest friends.

Noelle shouted "Goodnight everyone and hope you have a great night." Then walked away to her car before heading home.

It was going to be a long sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I am so happy with everyone's positive feedback with this story. It means more than you know. The last 2 chapters I wrote I was eventually happy with them. This one I couldn't get it to work at all. So its a bit weak in my opinion. Feedback is greatly appreciated, good, bad or indifferent. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Day after The Night Before.**

Noelle had a really restless sleep that night. All what John had divulged to her was whizzing around in her brain. All the same thoughts she had the night before were playing in her head again.

"What am I going to do?" Noelle spoke to herself. She turned over in her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand saw that it was 8 am. _Right I don't have to get up for another hour or so. So let me please get a bit more sleep, please brain. _

Noelle had just managed to get over to sleep when her phone rang about an hour later. She looked at the number on the display she didn't recognize it.

"Hello" Noelle got out in a sleepy tone.

"Noelle, its John" the other voice on the end of the phone said.

Noelle sat straight up in bed.

"Hi John." She managed to say trying to get her game head on.

"Did I wake you, Noelle?"

"Yeah, you did but I was going to be getting up soon any way" in frustration because she had a great hour sleep without a thought of him.

"I am not going to keep you to long. Last night you asked me to call you about lunch today. Is that still on?" John hoped that it was.

"Yeah, its still on. Where and when?"

"I am thinking of DeLucianos on Wellington St. I remember you used to love that place. How about 1 is that ok for you?"

"Yeah 1 is fine. I still love DeLucianos." Noelle was shocked that after all this time he still remembered her favourite restaurant.

"I will see you then." John ended his part of the conversation with.

"See you then." Noelle snapped her phone shut.

Noelle got up out of bed and went for a shower. While Noelle was in the shower she said a little prayer "God, I don't know what to do. So please give me the guidance that I need to handle this situation."

Noelle got out of the shower and got herself dressed. She really didn't know what she was going to do when she met up with John in a few hours time. To take her mind off the whole situation she busied herself with the chores that she needed to do. Time marched on before she knew it, it was 12.15pm and she knew that she was going to have to go.

Noelle made her way to her car, she was nervous really nervous. Once in the car on the way to the restaurant, her stomach had butterflies in it, just like when she met up with John for their first date. Noelle made it to the parking lot of the restaurant and parked her car. She was early so sat in the car trying to compose herself. _Time to bite the bullet, Noelle. You can't make this decision sitting in your car. _The voice in her head said. Eventually Noelle got out of her car and made her way into the restaurant.

A little dark haired waitress made her way to Noelle and asked "How may I help you?"

"I am meeting a "friend" for lunch, I am wondering if he is here already?" Noelle inquired.

"What is his name?" the waitress asked.

"John Morgan." Noelle replied.

"He's not here yet but I can show you to your table." The waitress took Noelle to the table, which was in one of the booths. Noelle sat down on the black leather seat in the booth. Something seemed familiar to Noelle about this booth. Finally the penny dropped. _This is the booth that John and I sat in on our first date. Did he request this booth or is it just coincidence?_

The waitress came over and asked if Noelle would like a drink. Noelle definitely needed a drink; she ordered a scotch to calm her nerves. The waitress came back with the scotch. Noelle took a large gulp of her drink.

A few minutes later, John arrived. The same waitress asked, "How can I help you sir?"

"I am meeting a friend for lunch. I am wondering if she is here yet. The table is booked under the name of Morgan."

"She is here sir, come with me." John followed the waitress to the booth.

Noelle looked up and saw John and said "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry, I was in a meeting at I.A. and it finished late. I got here as quick as I could." John apologized

"It's okay"

John sat down and the waitress asked him for his drinks order "I'll have a club soda." The waitress walked away " I can't have anything stronger as I have to get back to work at some point today. Glad you made it Noelle, I didn't think YOU would have come."

"I told you I would be here, once I say I am going to do something, I stick to it." She snapped.

"Yeah, that is one thing I remembered about you Noelle, you always kept your promises." John recalled.

There was a moment of awkward silence, as neither knew what to say to each other and who was going to go first. Eventually the silence was broke when John spoke.

"Noelle, I know I laid a lot on to you last night. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me and maybe we can be friends."

"We will see about that. It was a lot of information that you gave me. I don't know what I am feeling at the moment. I may take time for us to be friends." Noelle said while looking deep into her glass of scotch.

"You're here now and that is a start." John said happily.

"Yeah, I was nervous about coming for lunch. It felt like I was meeting you that day we had our first date." Noelle remembered.

"You aren't the only one that is nervous." John shakily admitted.

The waitress came across and took their order. Noelle ordered Rigatoni Ala Vodka and John went for Spaghetti Polpette.

"I have a few questions for you if you are willing to answer them?"

"Shoot, I will answer them to the best of my ability." John replied.

"Why would the staff sgt not tell me of all people your partner and then girlfriend that you were going UC?" was Noelle's first question.

"I don't know why he didn't tell you. Nobody and I mean nobody from the 15 knew I was going UC. You know what it is like when you go UC especially when its for I.A. Coppers hate I.A. with a passion and I know it now more than ever as I am in charge of that department. Plus they would probably think I was being a snitch going UC against one of our own." John replied to Noelle's question.

"I am going to ask you again. Why didn't you try and get in contact with me after the op was over? or When you returned to Toronto? It has been known UC cops manage to let loved ones know they were ok. Why couldn't you?" hoped to get a straight answer this time.

"Like I told you last night that I wanted you to let you know that I was safe and still loved you. I even tried to get my handler to pass you some letters from me. He wouldn't take them. I couldn't use the phone because it could be traced to you. So I thought the best way to deal with it, is to cut all communication. Which actually broke me inside. You were my world Noelle. I still have feelings for you that have never gone" John admitted. "When I returned to Toronto I lost my nerve because I was worried about how you would react. I cared too much to put you through seeing me again."

"How do you think staying out of my life would help?" Noelle getting more annoyed

"To be honest I have no idea. I sounded the best form of action at the time. I was a stupid man hopelessly in love with you wanted what was best for you."

"If you are in love with someone then you don't hurt them. I know I wouldn't have hurt you like, you did to me." Noelle retorted.

"I know that when I look back on it now, it was stupid and hearing it coming from your mouth. I know that you wouldn't have hurt me. So what I did was reprehensible." John said sheepishly.

Then eventually their food came and in relatively comfortable silence they ate the food. Noelle would occasionally look at John and her heart beat fast and her stomach would flutter, he looked as good as she remembered he did. Some men age better just like a good bottle of wine. He was one of them. Noelle could feel herself melting and everything that she was bottling up slowly releasing. _Why does he make me go weak at the knees? _

Noelle decided to bring up the fact that this was the same booth that they had their first date in. "Do you realize this is the same booth that we had our first date in?"

"Yeah, I knew this was the booth that we had our first date in because when I called to book it, I asked the for this booth." John admitted.

"Really? Why?" Noelle was shocked at John's admission

"This is going to make me sound so soft but I don't care" John said with a wicked glint in his eye that made Noelle blush "I wanted you to know that there has been nobody in this world apart from my mom been as important to me as you. So I asked them for this booth. Even after all these years I still love you Noelle."

Noelle began to get really hot and flustered at that admission. _I was pissed off at him last night and now he has got me blushing like a little schoolgirl. He still loves me. I still love him too even after all these years._

"John, I still have feelings for you. Seeing you last night was a mixture of emotions. It's hard to put a finger on all of them. One of them was relief that you were alive. Another was anger after all the pain you put me through." Noelle eventually admitted. "I was sitting last night at home thinking of ways to get you back. Then a thought of something my mom said to me sitting here that you should forgive the people that hurt you as you can only hurt yourself more, revenge is never the answer. She was right and it has served me well over these years. So John, I don't why I am saying this but I forgive you as your life was in danger and you were protecting those closest to you." Noelle sighed.

"Noelle, you don't know how much that means to hear that you forgive me after all these years and what I put you through." John said feeling relief wash over him and he smiled.

"I am not saying that we can be friends straight away but we can take it slowly." Noelle replied still being cautious of her own heart.

"Noelle, I will take it at your pace. I will respect anything that you decide. I have waited all these years. I can wait as long as it takes." John smiled thinking that he had won the jackpot on the lottery.

After that John's phone rang. Noelle looked at him daring him to answer it. John took it out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"Noelle, I am so sorry I have got to take this. It's a CI that I am working on an ongoing investigation." John hated that his phone had gone off.

"Yeah, sure. I know what its like when I'm working a case and a CI calls."

John stood up and walked away from the booth. He was busy talking to the other person on the phone. Noelle just was in amazement that John was back in her life but she didn't know in what form yet. She finished her lunch and scotch by the time that John returned.

"Noelle, I am so, so sorry but I really have to go. My CI has just given me some really good information that could blow this case right open." John regrettably admitted; he didn't want to leave Noelle at all.

"Go, sort out your case. You have my number give me a call then we can meet up and discuss this matter more." Noelle conceded that she wanted to see John again.

"Yeah, sure. Why not tomorrow after your shift? You early, lates or Night?"

"Early"

"Why don't we meet up early afternoon? I am on early too. If you want we can ask Sam and his girlfriend Andy to come along with us. So you have some moral support if needed. I'll call Sam later."

"Yeah, tomorrow after shift would be good. I think Sam and Andy coming along is a good idea." Noelle conceded.

"See you tomorrow. Noelle, I am really looking forward to it already. Don't worry about the bill. I will take care of it when I leave."

"See you tomorrow." Noelle smiled and stood up and gave John a hug.

John walked away from the table and took care of the bill.

Noelle just looked at him. _He's still got it looking at his butt. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED THERE? I am now going on a double date with John, Sam and Andy. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. I am a happier with this chapter. Please keep reviewing. This story is slowly making its way to the finish. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Talk. **

After her lunch with John, Noelle went home and completed all the chores that she missed in the morning. Then all of a sudden it hit her again that she was going on a double date. Noelle was full of emotions again, anger, happiness, annoyed and everything in between. She needed someone to talk to. So she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello Sam." Noelle spoke.

"Hi, Noelle. How are you?" Sam replied wondering why Noelle is calling.

"Yeah, I am ok. No scratch that. I don't know how I feel." She admitted.

"Why, what's up?" Sam gently prodded

"Remember at yours last night. You offered if I wanted to talk to call you." Noelle reminded Sam of his offer of a listening ear.

"Yeah, I remember. So you want to talk?" he said worried for his friend.

"I think I would like to talk but not over the phone. Can you please come to mine." Noelle's voice was shaky. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, no problem Noelle. I will be over in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks a lot Sam. See you in a few minutes." Noelle said thankful that Sam would be over soon.

"No problem Noelle. See you soon." Sam shut his phone.

While she was waiting for Sam to come over Noelle busied herself with getting some snacks together just to say thanks. Then she walked over to the alcohol cupboard to find the bottle of Scotch that she won on the day of retrain. That was something that they both had in common were their love of Scottish Whisky. Sam's favorite was 12-year-old Balvenie double cask single malt. Noelle loved Laphroaig 10-year-old single malt.

20 minutes or so later there was a knock at the door. Noelle answered it; it was Sam.

"Hey Sam thanks for coming over." Noelle stepped aside to allow Sam to enter the house.

"You don't need to thank me. What are friends for? When they can't be there for each other in times of need." Sam genuinely admitted. Noelle had been there for him when he went through a rough patch with Sarah a few years ago. Plus in most recent times when he was going through the love struck period of his life waiting for Andy to finish with Luke.

Sam sat down on the chair and Noelle offered him a drink of Scotch. "Is this from the bottle that Frank gave you for kicking ass at retrain." Sam questioned.

"Yeah it is. Do you want a drink? Noelle offered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I was ever going to get a drink of the good stuff." Sam teased Noelle to try and get her to relax.

"Your lucky buddy that I am feeling like I am or you wouldn't be getting any of this." Noelle quipped back holding up the bottle of Scotch.

"Your right. I have never really known you to allow anyone to have a snifter of the good stuff. Noelle, what's going on? In the all the years I have known you. You have never been like this." Sam's tone of voice conveyed a real sense of worry for his friends well being.

"In one word – John is what is going on. Ever since I saw him at your party and we had a talk about what happened. I have been full of conflicting emotions. I don't know what to do." Noelle sighed and tried to keep it together too.

"Well tell me what happened and then I can see if can be of any help." Sam sat back in to the chair waiting for Noelle to start to talk.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Until I know what I am doing. This means you can't even tell McNally. So no pillow talk from you." Noelle pleaded with Sam.

"I promise Noelle. You know that I don't kiss and tell." Giving Noelle the promise so she would let go of her own guarded emotions and open up.

"Good, thanks Sam." Noelle took a deep breath and a sip of her scotch so she could build up the courage to say what had happened. Sam gave her a smile and a nod that he was ready to hear what was troubling Noelle.

Noelle started from the beginning of the story of what had happened from the moment that Traci left John and her in Sam's living room. Then what happened at lunch that day at DeLucianos. Sam was stunned at all this information that he was being given and trying to think of the best thing to say.

"Wow, now I know why you were angry at him. It makes sense now why you left the party and how you are feeling now." Sam sympathized with his friend.

"Life knows when to throw you a curveball and this is mine." Frustration was evident in Noelle's tone. She took a large gulp of her scotch. "I really don't know what to do for the best! I still have really strong feelings for John. He is my first love but I am angry at the fact that he never got in touch with me when he came back into Toronto."

"Noelle, you know my track record when it comes to relationships. I have only just found the love of my life and it took me to put it all out there to get to where I am at the moment. I have gone from women to women having no string relationships, Monica is a prime example of that." Sam recalled his relationship failures.

"Yeah, you have found love and contentment with McNally. I hate to admit this even though I was part of helping get you both together. I am jealous of what you have. Someone to come home to at night and share the ups and downs of this job with." Noelle hated feeling like she does.

"Noelle your time will come and it may have already come with John coming back into your life. Goodness I am turning into a old romantic." Sam quipped to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"You have always been the romantic Sam, under that hard street cop exterior there is a warm, caring and loving individual." Noelle smiled at seeing the blush that was coming into Sam's cheeks.

Sam laughed. "I am not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about your situation." Sam changed the subject to the situation in hand.

"Before I forget, you will be getting a call from John some point tonight. He wants to us, meaning McNally, John, you and myself to go out after shift tomorrow. Seems like I have got myself into a double date situation. I still no idea how I got into it. He suggested that you both came along to give me some moral support. What ever that means?" Noelle laughed again. _This is great we are talking about the situation plus still teasing each other and I am still able to laugh. You maybe making more progress on how to work things out with John than you realize. _

"Andy and I will be there if you want? I can't let my friend down." Sam promised Noelle.

"It would be good to have both of you there."

"Right Noelle, I am going to cut to the chase. You know me by now apart from the Andy situation. I like to get straight to the point." Sam thought that being that would help Noelle make the decision quicker and easier on herself. "I am going to ask you questions. I want the first word, reaction, emotion that comes into your head. It's usually the right decision it's what your gut is saying. Are you okay with the way I am going to handle it?"

"Sam yeah I am happy with it. You and your gut instinct." Noelle shook her head.

"Here we go. Starting with the toughest question. Do you still love John?"

"Yes, I do!" Noelle gasped

"Good, Do you want to see John again after tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I would like to see him again."

"See we are making progress now. Can you trust him?"

"Not at the moment but I hope in time I will be able to."

"Do you want to be friends or more than friends?"

"More than friends" Noelle was really shocked at that admission. She wants more than what she thought.

"Will you be able to forgive him totally for leaving you and not contacting you?"

"In time maybe."

"Do you think that John would have picked your favorite restaurant and the same booth that you sat in on your first date? If he didn't still have feelings for and that he wanted to show you how much you mean to him?"

"No, the John I knew was always thinking of others and doing the most romantic things to show that he cared."

"Okay, final question. What is your gut saying to you at the moment about how you are feeling right now?"

"It's saying that I am feeling better now. Thanks Sammy." Noelle rose from the sofa and walked across and gave Sam a hug.

"Glad you are feeling better. It's the least I can do for all you did for me when I was feeling crappy over the Andy situation. I know its not going to be easy for you on the trust and the forgiveness stuff. Remember you have got everyone apart from Dov and Callaghan to talk to. We can be your emotional punching bag or if you feel like going all retrain again. We will happily offer Dov for that and I will happily give you Callaghan. " Sam laughed and so did Noelle.

"Noelle, what John said to you isn't that unusual when you go into a high stakes operation. You fear for your family, friends and loved ones that there are consequences to the actions that you do on the job. There was one case in across the border that a cop got so far into his job once it ended there was a contract put on his head. Him and his family were put into witness protection not to be heard from again. So when we go into UC work we know these dangers. You know that as well.

I know now that I wont be doing UC again as I have got Andy but for John it was different in a way. He had you but when I.A. come a knockin at the door and they want you to do a UC you don't have a choice. I am not defending him at all but in the heat of the moment he was thinking that was the best for you both." Sam explained it from his many years of UC experiences

Sam's phone rang and he noticed on the caller ID it was John. Sam looked over at Noelle "It's him"

"Hi John!" Sam said trying not to laugh

"Hey Swarek" John replied

"Whats up? I don't hear from you in years" Sam gave a wink to Noelle " then in a space of a week I hear from you twice."

"Yeah, I know. Swarek can you do me a favour? I met up with Noelle for lunch today but my cell went and I had to go. As I was on the way out of the door I said to Noelle could we meet up after shift tomorrow, I suggested that you and your lovely girlfriend Andy could come. Can you and Andy please come? I know it would make it easier for Noelle if you were there. She has trusted you for years." John pleaded with Sam unknowing that Noelle had told Sam the whole story.

"Yeah John. Andy and I will be there. Where and When?"

"I will call you tomorrow with the where and when. Once I book the restaurant. Noelle, Andy and yourself don't have to worry about everything. I will take care of it all. See you tomorrow Swarek."

"See you tomorrow too John." Sam snapped his phone shut.

Noelle shook her head. "I knew you were good at lying but not that good. I bet McNally can see right through you." Noelle teased Sam. "So you told him that you were coming on the double date. Thanks"

"You heard me saying I would be there. Yeah, I can't hide anything from Andy. She sees straight through me and I can with her." Sam hated to admit someone had broken through and got to know the real Samuel Swarek. "Noelle, how are you feeling now?"

"Actually I feel good at the moment. I don't feel like I'm suffocating with the emotions. I feel a bit freer. Thank you so much Sam."

"Stop saying thank you. Its no problem helping a friend."

Noelle holds her hands up in surrender. "Right Sam. I am feeling better now. I just now want to go and have a bath before going to bed before shift in the morning. So would you mind going. I am sorry about kicking you out as you have come to help me. You will want to go and have some time with Andy before sleep."

"Its fine and are you sure that you are going to be ok?"

"Yeah I am sure." Noelle said with certainty and conviction.

"Right if you need to talk again. Don't hesitate to pick up the phone."

"Yeah if I need to I will call."

Sam stood up and walked towards the door, gave his friend a reassuring hug.

"See you tomorrow Sam. Goodnight"

"Yeah see you at the barn tomorrow, Noelle Goodnight."

Noelle shut the door headed for a bath and went to bed.

What will tomorrow and the double date bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. - Thanks for all the reviews so far. They still blow me away. This is a short chapter. Its basically wasn't meant to be the lead up to the date but it just got away from me. So decided to post it. I will post the Double Date chapter in the next day or so. Please review they make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Double Date - The Lead Up.**

Noelle woke in the early hours of the morning and got ready for the day a head. First was a 8hr shift then the double date with John, Sam and Andy later in the day. Once up and out of bed, she started to get the nervous. So she began packing two bags. One for work, the other with things that she needed for the double date. She quickly made and ate her breakfast, prepared a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing she placed the two bags in her car and then headed back inside poured the coffee into her travel mug. _I am going to need a lot of this to get me through this day. _Noelle thought to herself taking a sip of her coffee.

Noelle departed her home and headed to the barn to start this day off of unknowns, from the calls on duty to the double date. She was feeling better after her chat with Sam last night. It helped put her feelings into perspective even though the way Sam did it was unorthodox. _Everything he does is unorthodox so why am I surprised. _

She entered the barn parking lot and parked up. Then she saw Sam and Andy's truck being parked up in the bay across from her. Sam got out of the passenger side. _Those two don't make sense, Sam doesn't allow her to drive the cruiser but he allows her to drive his precious truck. _

"Morning, Sam. Morning Andy" Noelle shouted across to both of them.

"Morning, Williams" Andy replied.

"Morning, Noelle." Sam said.

"I can't believe that you allow her to drive your truck but you won't allow her to drive the cruiser, Sam. If she damages the cruiser you wont have to pay for the damages, it's the department that will pay. If she damages your truck you have to pay. So what is worse?" Noelle teased Sam.

"Your right Noelle. I never thought about that. Today honey" Sam looked at Andy " you are driving the cruiser. How are you today, Noelle?"

"I am feeling tired but better than I was last night. You helped me a lot last night. Thanks I owe you." Noelle thanked Sam without having to say the thank you words.

"No problem. Any time." Sam gave Noelle a reassuring smile and a wink.

"So I hear we are going out with you and John after shift?" Andy asked Noelle.

"If that is ok with both of you?" Noelle looked at Sam and Andy who had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Noelle, its okay with both of us, isn't that right honey?" Sam looked at Andy and gave her the dimpled smile that would get him anything.

Andy simply nodded. _Those dimples get me every time. If he doesn't turn them off I'll want to have my wicked way with him in the bathroom at the barn before shift. _

Noelle, Sam and Andy walked into the Barn. Sam gave Andy a gentle kiss before heading towards the male locker room. Noelle and Andy headed towards the female locker room.

Once in the privacy of the female locker rooms, they were in early enough that it was only Noelle and Andy in there.

Andy spoke to Noelle "Noelle is there anything you think I might need to know about our double date"

"I don't think there is anything you need to know. Has Sam not told you anything?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"No he hasn't told me anything. I asked about what he was at yours for last night. He told me not to ask questions. Also he said the time will come and you will find out about it but not right now. " Andy reassured Noelle. Which allowed Noelle to relax.

"McNally you have a good man in Sam. So do not lose him. He loves you with all his heart. I haven't seen him as happy in the time I have known him. If you hurt him, so help me." Noelle issued the ultimatum to Andy and it was also to change the subject off her and John.

Andy nodded "I love Sam with all my heart and will do everything in my power to keep him. Plus I can promise you I will never hurt him. I know I hurt him in the past with the whole Luke situation but that was before I woke up and smelt the coffee." Andy reassured Noelle that Sam was the man for her.

Traci then came into the locker room to join Andy and Noelle.

"Hey Trace, how are you this morning?" Andy inquired.

"I am fine this morning, how are you Noelle?" Traci said trying to find out how Noelle was after their chat at Sam's without Andy knowing.

"I am good a lot better than I was yesterday morning." Noelle said, to put Traci at ease too.

Andy walked out of the locker room to head to get the equipment bag sorted before parade. Leaving Noelle and Traci in the locker room.

"Are you sure you are ok? I was worried about you yesterday." Traci expressed.

"Yeah, I am ok, I had a great chat with Sam last night and he helped me in his own Swarek way to make my decision."

"Well, that is good that you are feeling better. If you need to talk just give me a call. What is the decision you have made?" Traci hoped that Noelle had made the correct decision for her.

"Traci, I don't want to talk about it here and I want John to know before I tell everyone. The only person who knows is Sam but he won't say anything he hasn't even told McNally."

"Okay, I wont ask anymore about it." Traci understood that Noelle was a private individual.

Everyone made his or her way into parade. Best was grumpy as it was day 9 of this stupid heat wave. So he ended the parade role call by Serve, Protect and keep your cool when everyone else is losing theirs.

Noelle was on patrol on her own, which suited her, as she didn't want to have to deal with the questions after the party if she had a partner. The first call of the day was to fight in the street between two women over a guy. The next was to a speeder that had gone through 3 speed cameras, so she issued the ticket. It was getting closer to lunch and Noelle was starting to wonder when John was going to call. Then during that thought her phone rang. It was John.

"Hey John, how are you today?" Noelle opened the conversation with.

"Hey Noelle, I am good. Just closed a I.A. case so just finishing the paperwork so it can go to the prosecutors office tomorrow." John stated.

"Is that the case that you had to leave me yesterday to deal with?" Noelle questioned.

"Yeah, it is. Thank goodness its over with. A bit of down time coming my way." John sighed with relief on the other end of the phone. "I know that you will be out on patrol so I am going to keep this conversation short. I have booked the table for 4 at The Kitchen on King Street. It's a new restaurant that they guys have been raving about it. I hear it British food on the menu. The table is booked for an early dinner so 5.30."

"That sound really nice 5.30 is fine. It means if we are running late with any calls we won't be worrying about it. We will see you later. Before I forget are you calling Sam or will I do it?" Noelle remembered it wasn't only just her and John. _I am beginning to wish that it were just John and I tonight. _

"Noelle, don't worry about it. I told Sam not to worry about anything I would organize it all. So I will call him once I am off the phone to you. So stay safe in the rest of your shift. I don't want to lose you now that I have got you back into my life." John expressed what he is feeling at the moment towards Noelle.

"I'll try. See you later John."

"See you later, Noelle." With that Noelle snapped her phone shut.

The rest of the shift went by quickly. Going for call-to-call just getting back to the barn in time for shift change over. Quickly she cleaned out the cruiser and finished the paperwork before heading to the locker room. Andy was sitting on the bench in there waiting for Noelle.

"Noelle how was your day?" Andy inquired

"It was good. At least this heat is starting to cool down slightly. So not as many dumbass calls" relief was evident in the way Noelle was talking.

"Noelle, we have a bit of time before we meet John." Andy looked at her watch it was 3.45. "Why don't you come back to Sam and mines to get showered and dressed there? Then carpool to the restaurant" Andy offered.

"Thanks McNally." Noelle was grateful for the offer of not having to shower and change at the barn.

"Well once you are ready make your way to ours" with that Andy stood up and made her way to the door.

"Thanks again McNally. See you in a bit"

"No problem." Andy turned to face Noelle and smiled.

Once Noelle was changed out of her uniform and into her civilian clothing. She put everything into her workbag and headed out of the barn to her car. She made her way to Andy and Sam's. Once she parked up she retrieved her date bag out of the trunk and made her way to the front door.

Sam answered the door looking like he was already dressed. Dark suit and white shirt, which made him, look so different from his normal black t-shirt and jeans. They exchanged pleasantries and Sam showed Noelle into the guest bedroom. Noelle showered in the en suite bathroom and changed into a dark blue beaded top with black pants and a nice pair of black heels. Once her make up was applied she walked out to the living area where Andy and Sam were already sitting waiting for her.

"Sorry, if I have kept you waiting" Noelle apologized.

"Noelle, you haven't kept us waiting. Andy has just joined me." Sam explained and Andy nodded as she had taken a sip of her drink. "Noelle here is a drink to steady your nerves."

"Thanks, Sammy." Noelle was appreciative of the offer of the drink. So she took it and sat down on the sofa.

Once she sat down her mind seemed to go back to when she was last sitting on the sofa. _The last time I was sitting on this sofa, John had just come back into my life. I was really angry, confused, grateful he wasn't dead and everything in between. Now I am going out on a double date with Sam and Andy. How things have come full circle in the last 48hrs. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Thank you very much for the reviews on this story. This is the final chapter of this story. The epilogue is still to come. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it is so long. I tried to cut it down but it didn't work. Please review. Reviews help me. My 3rd story is in the works. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**The Double Date – The Dinner**

Sam, Andy and Noelle were sitting in the Swarek/McNally house. Then Sam looked at his watching and stated, "I think its time to go if we want to beat the rush hour traffic. Noelle and Andy are you both ready?"

"I will be when I got and get my bag from your guest bedroom." Noelle said then got up and headed towards the bedroom. Once inside Noelle, took a deep breath to settle the nerves that were building up inside of her. _Ready? As ready as I will ever be in this situation. _

Noelle walked out to find Andy and Sam waiting for her.

"Noelle, you coming in our car?" Sam asked

"Sam, I think I want to take my own car. I don't want you both to be going out of your way to take me home at the end of the evening or bringing me back here to pick up my car."

"Okay, Noelle. Sam am I driving tonight or are you?" Andy asked

"I think I will drive tonight. I want to have a clear head tonight." Sam replied but the real reason was that he wanted to stay sober to be support to Noelle.

Noelle picked up her bag and headed out of the door followed by Andy and Sam. Once they left in their respective cars they travelled the whole journey in a convoy situation. Once they arrived at the restaurant they parked up, Sam called out "Noelle can I have a word please."

"Yeah, what is it Sam?" Noelle snapped as the nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

"You okay to go through with this?" Sam inquired of the state of his friend.

"Yeah, I am ok. Just want to get inside and get this over with. I am feeling like a teenager again." Noelle stated. Sam just nodded and gave Noelle a pat on the back.

The three walked towards the restaurant. Sam the ever gentleman held the door open for the two women.

Once inside the restaurant a pretty tall blonde waitress came across. "May I help you?" she politely asked in an English accent.

Noelle spoke up first "There is a table booked for 4 under the name I think of Morgan"

"Mr Morgan is already here. Come with me and I will show you to your table." The tall blonde woman walked them over to the far corner of the restaurant to the private area. When they arrived over to the booth they were going to be sitting at, John stood up and when Noelle caught the sight of him. He looked like Denzel Washington in Man on Fire. Light grey suit, white shirt and light grey tie._ Wow he looks so sexy in that suit, he cleans up well. _ Her mouth almost fell open and her heart began to flutter more before she stepped inside the restaurant.

John looked at Noelle. _Wow she looks amazing in the black pants and beaded top. _

Andy and Sam looked at each other after seeing the looks exchanged by Noelle and John. The chemistry between Noelle and John was undeniable. Sam and Andy just looked and smiled.

"Hi Noelle" John said bending down to give Noelle a kiss on her cheek. "Glad you could make it, Swarek!" John extended his hand to Sam. "Nice to meet you again Andy." He bent down to give Andy a kiss on her cheek.

"Your welcome, Mr Morgan." Andy politely replied.

"Andy, its John. Please call me John." John suggested to Andy.

"Okay, John it is." Andy replied to the request.

"As we are all here, I think it would be good if we sat down." Sam spoke.

Andy and Sam sat together at one end of the booth and John and Noelle sat together at the other side of the booth.

"So how are we all?" John asked.

"I am good, busy day at the barn but nothing unusual." Sam stated.

"Same as Sam for me as we were riding together." Andy turned her head and gave Sam a sweet smile. Which promised more at home later.

"Noelle, what about you? You are quiet." John said in a caring voice.

"Same dumbass calls on a hot sticky day in the city, a fight, a speeder and then it seemed to die down after lunch when the temperature cooled down." Noelle declared.

"So what about you, John? How is it at I.A. at the moment?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just closed an big case for us. You will hear about it on the grapevine in the next few days. I can't say much about it until the papers are lodged with the prosecutor's office. I still have the Bibby case to deal with." John looked over at Andy. Due to the fact that Chris and her blew the whistle on the Bibby "Don't look worried, Andy." Andy was sitting with her head down not wanting to look. Sam gave her a gentle squeeze of the leg underneath the table.

"From what I have read of the case so far Bibby doesn't have a leg to stand on. He won't get away with it. Peck will just get a slap on the wrist that is all." John said, trying to put Andy at ease. "So you were Andy's TO at the time weren't you Sam?"

"Yeah I was and it was my mistake for not listening to her that day. I was too pissed off at her because of an incident between us. Plus she was still involved with Callaghan at the time too." Sam hated himself for not listening to Andy that day and still doesn't sit well with him now.

"Noelle, weren't you Diaz's, TO at the time?"

"Yeah, I was and if Sam wasn't caught up in what ever situation he was in" Noelle shot a look of anger towards Sam "we could have handled the whole situation a lot better. Well this is enough talk about that situation. We will talk about it when you come to deal with it"

"I want to know what these two were like as rookies." Andy looked at Sam and Noelle. "Sam won't tell me much and Noelle won't spill either? I deserve to know what it they were like, John"

"I didn't know what they were like when they came out of the Academy. I was transferred into the 15 after Noelle's previous TO was shot and killed on the job" Noelle began to tear up at that but John continued "So I was Noelle's TO for the final three months. She was a delight to work with. She would do my paperwork and get my coffee plus she would tease me relentlessly. I knew at the time she would turn into a great cop and she hasn't proved me wrong." John gave Noelle a really nice smile.

"Sam on the other hand hasn't changed really from the time I knew him. He was always the risk taker, never really went by the book and was always destined to be a great UC." John winked at Sam.

The waitress came across to take their drinks order.

"I would like a Scotch, what do you have?" Noelle asked the waitress.

The waitress went through the list of Scotches that they did and when she mentioned Laphroaig. Noelle's eyes lit up.

"I'll have glass of Laphroaig"

"I will have a glass of Balvenie 12 year old" Sam ordered.

"I will just have water as it looks like I am going to be driving now." Andy looked at Sam. Knowing that now Sam could indulge in his favourite Scotch he would be having more than one.

"I will just have a beer. Thank you Miss" John ordered. The waitress left them. "Okay, before we order food, I thought I would let you know this meal is totally on me. Its to make up for things in the past and hopefully to a bright future."

"John, you are not paying for this meal," Sam forcefully said.

"Swarek, I am paying for this meal. If it wasn't for you inviting me to your home, I wouldn't have got in contact with everyone again." He looked at Noelle who was starring at him and gave her a wink. "So this is my little thank you. So keep your money in your pocket" John shut Sam down.

Noelle was speechless that John was paying for the 4 of them. _He is still the most generous man in the world. When ever we would go out for a meal he wouldn't allow me to pay. People say chivalry is dead. It's not dead. It's alive and kicking here. _

Andy and Noelle both thanked him.

"Next time we go out together. If there is another time, I am paying." Sam declared.

John nodded in agreement.

"Noelle would you please excuse me I have got to go to the bathroom." John asked.

Noelle stood up and allowed John out.

Andy spoke "John, seems like a really nice guy. I spoke to my dad last night about him and he said that from what he can remember he was a nice guy."

"When did you speak to your dad?" Sam asked Andy.

"When you were at Noelle's last night. I hadn't spoke to him for a few days. So it was a perfect opportunity to call him." Andy replied.

John came back but his hands were full when he returned. He had 2 beautiful floral arrangements in his hands. One arrangement was of Yellow roses and purple freesias. Which he handed to Noelle. "Noelle, if my memory serves me right. Purple freesias are your favourite flower?"

Noelle got really teary at the thought that John went and got her flowers and even more he remembered her favourite flower.

"Yeah, purple freesias are still my favourite flower. These are really beautiful. Thank you." Noelle's voice was getting shakier by the second. She stood up and gave John a kiss.

"These other flowers are not for you Swarek. They are for your lovely lady." John teased Sam. He handed Andy a slightly smaller floral arrangement of pink roses and komachi carnations. Andy stood up and took them from John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"John, you are showing me up. Now Andy will be expecting me to give her flowers on a regular basis." Sam teased John but cursing him at the same time. _This means I will have to be more romantic now. John has set the bar high. _

Both women looked in awe at their gorgeous floral arrangements.

"Noelle, if I didn't know this man was into you and I hadn't got Sam. I might have taken a run at him myself." Andy teased the whole table but gave Sam an upper thigh rub to take the tension that was evident in his face.

Noelle shot Andy a glare that she was too familiar with when she disapproved of something that Andy did.

The waitress returned to the table with their drinks. She looked at the flowers that were now on the table. She just smiled and walked away.

"What about a toast now." John suggested. "To the future, what ever it may hold."

Everyone raised their glass and clinked them together and said "To the future"

Everyone took a sip of his or her drink. John then spoke up again, "Noelle, your quiet, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Just enjoying this glass of Scotch." Noelle lied she was nervous and didn't know what to say. Sam exchanged a look with Noelle; saying everything will be fine, take it slow and steady.

"So, Swarek, how did you manage to end up with this lovely girl?" John was being nosey and wondering how in Gods earth Sam managed to get such a beautiful woman.

Sam and Andy started to regale the story of how they first met to the moment that Andy moved in with Luke. Then Andy took the reigns "I moved in with Luke but things weren't right. I was trying too hard and he wasn't trying at all. He was working longer hours at the barn. So about a month later I had enough of being second or maybe third to his career. I broke it off with him, I moved in with my best friend Traci. Now that he is history and that is in my past. I have the best man on the planet." Andy rubbed Sam's upper thigh and Sam put his arm around Andy and kissed her nose.

Sam continued with his story. "During the time Andy was with Luke, I was like a sulky teenager wasn't I Noelle?" Sam looked over to Noelle who nodded her head. "When Andy broke up with Luke. Noelle and Oliver kept prodding me to ask her out. I was scared it took a month or so of those two pestering me before I asked her out. She said yes thank God. Now I am a happy man."

"Noelle, so you had a hand in these two getting together? You were always the mother hen. Don't take that comment the wrong way. You were always there for your friends back then when I first knew you. I see nothing has changed. Which is good for me to hear." John was glad to hear that Noelle hasn't changed the caring side of her even after what he put her through.

"Oliver and I just wanted to get the Sam the love struck puppy to make his move. We were sick of him moping around The Penny watching her. So we just gave him the kick in the ass he needed. Didn't we Sam?" Noelle patted Sam on the cheek.

"Yeah you did." Sam will be eternally grateful for the rest of his life for his two friends.

The evening was interrupted by a phone ringing, Andy looked into her purse it wasn't hers. It wasn't Noelle's and John's. It was Sam's. Sam took his phone out of his pocket he looked at the caller id and said, "I have to take this." Sam walked away from the table.

"Andy, before Sam comes back. Seriously you went out with Callaghan. Even back in the days I worked at the 15, he was a workaholic rookie. He would step on anyone's toes to push his way forward. Plus he was a sorry ladies a skirt chaser. Plus he hated Sam because Sam was a real cop and would get the women." John stated to Andy.

"Seriously? He was like that back then. So he wouldn't have changed for anything." Andy sighed and was relieved at the same time that she got out of the situation. She glanced over at Sam who was still on the phone.

Sam walked back over to the table. "Sorry, John and Noelle. Andy and I have to go, that was my sister Sarah on the phone. She is in a bad way tonight. So we will have to go to St Catherine's to find out what's going on." Andy made her way out and stood next to Sam picking up her flowers.

"Its ok, Swarek, go take care of your sister. Your loved ones should come first. I have learnt that lesson the hard way." Noelle knew what John was meaning in that comment.

Noelle hugged Sam. Sam whispered in to her ear, "Take the chance of being happy. Put it all out there."

Andy received a kiss from John "Take care of yourself and this man here. He loves you more than life itself."

"I will take care of him. Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful" Andy replied. With that both couples said their goodbyes. Sam and Andy turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Now Noelle and John were left on their own an uncomfortable silence descended.

Eventually the silence was broken when John spoke "Do you want to have a rain check on tonight, when Sam and Andy can make it?"

Noelle thought for a split second "We are here now, just the two of us. Lets enjoy the evening."

The waitress came over to take their order. "What happened to your friends?" she politely asked.

Noelle answered the question from the waitress. "They had to go a family emergency came up."

"Are you ready to order now?"

"Yeah, I am. I am hungry. Are you Noelle?" John replied

"I am."

"I will have Cullen Skink to start with, then Fish and Chips (fries) and Eton Mess for dessert." John ordered.

"I will have Pate and Oatcakes, then fish and chips and" Noelle points to the menu "for dessert."

"So you want the Cranachan?" the waitress asked.

Noelle simply said "Yes" with that the waitress walked away.

Silence descended again.

"What are you thinking about, Noelle?" John asked to try to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I am thinking how strange it is that we are here together again after all these years apart." Noelle replied, with thinking how even it felt uncomfortable the silence was but in the same way it felt comfortable.

"Yeah, if Sam hadn't invited me over then we wouldn't be here. Looking at you now, Noelle you haven't changed that much. Your still as beautiful" with those words been said by John, Noelle began to blush and a tear fell from her face. John took his hand and wiped it away "I don't mean to upset you."

"You haven't upset me. That tear was a happy tear. I am just happy to have you back in my life. You don't know how much you mean to me. You were my first true love and I still have feelings for you. Even I thought they had died when you walked out on me but they haven't." Noelle expressed her feelings that were coming from the heart and gut.

"I am glad to hear that you have still have feelings for me. I still love you Noelle. Even though I married another woman, she never took your place." John expressed his own feelings.

The waitress came across with their starters. John asked her "Can we have 2 glasses of Champagne please?"

"What are you two celebrating?" the waitress asked.

John replied "Finding each other again after all these years."

"No problem, Sir." The waitress walked away.

Within a few minutes the waitress returned. John and Noelle toasted themselves.

John and Noelle ate their meal in comfortable silence and sharing their desserts like a love struck couple.

"So what is going to happen now between us?" John wanted this question answered. "I will abide by the decision you make."

"Not here John, I will answer the question outside." Noelle replied with a wicked smile.

John walked up to the bar quickly afterwards, as he didn't want to wait any longer to find out his fate. He paid the bill then walked back to get Noelle. Then they walked outside.

"John, I want to take things slowly between us and see where it goes. I believe that it was fate or God that brought you to that party that night. I also believe that this is our second chance." Noelle took her hand and placed it on the side of John's head bringing his head down. She placed her lips on his and gave him a slow, gentle but passionate kiss.


	9. Epilogue

**A.N. This is the story now at the end. I really hope you like it. Please review. Sorry it took me a few days to post this I had a bit of writers block. I am sad to see this finish as its been a joy to write. Reviews are welcome. My 3rd story or short will be with you some point next week. **

**A.N.2 To, Melanie, I hope you liked this story. This is for you and hope it gives the writers some ideas to give Noelle some lovin'. x  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

Noelle and John were sitting on the sofa in the Swarek house. All four of them had become really close friends. Andy had asked Traci and Noelle to be her bridesmaids at her wedding to Sam. Noelle had become a really great friend to Andy when Sam asked Andy to marry him. She told Andy that Sam would never leave her and she would not be her mother and walk out on her family. Andy is 5 months pregnant and now is getting more worried, she still need the reassurance from Noelle and Traci. Traci, Noelle and Andy would have their now regular girly nights a bit of bonding between them. Also they would go baby shopping, Noelle would get excited going into the baby stores. Everyone from the barn knew the whole situation of how John and Noelle broke up and now they were a couple again.

So John and Noelle are over for a dinner at the Swarek household.

"Andy how are you feeling now that you are at home?" Noelle expressed "You looked exhausted at the barn today?"

"I am fine. Now I am home and in my sweatpants and t-shirt. Those uniforms even the ones they give you when you are pregnant aren't that comfortable. At least when on desk duty you can hide that you can unbutton those things. More importantly how are you? Didn't expect you to be in today." Andy was surprised to see Noelle in at all.

"I am good, I was going stir crazy at home. John was doing my head in. Sorry sweetheart but you were. He was fussing all over me and I was like I got to get out of here. So I just headed to the barn to see everyone. I have missed all of you guys especially razzing Sam and Oliver." Noelle smiled she couldn't go by a few days without winding up one or other of them or sometimes both.

"Sorry, for fussing all over you today. I love you and want to make you feel comfortable. Can't I do things for the one I love?" John said.

"Yeah, you can do things for me but don't go over the top. I hate it when I feel like I am being smothered. I love you too." Noelle patted John's leg, looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"You should be taking it easy Noelle, John was just looking out for you. I know how John is feeling at the moment." Sam added to the conversation.

"Well you two have had a lot of male bonding time recently. How many times after the late shift have you two met up at The Penny and fell into the your homes in the last 2 months?" Noelle was in the mood to wind up John and Sam. So this is a perfect time.

John and Sam looked at each other and thought to themselves. _Busted_

"It hasn't been that many." John held his hands up

"Look who has been counting" Sam said with a hurt look across his face.

Andy knew that Noelle was in the process of winding up the two men. "Well, I am waiting on an answer?"

"Don't you start Swarek 2" John looked at Andy and just shook his head.

"It looks like the women in our lives are ganging up on us. John they don't deserve an answer." Sam said half gruffly and half joking.

"Yeah, I think you are right. Sam. If we want to have some male bonding time then we will have it. We don't need their permission to go out for a drink or two after work. They are just jealous that they can't join in." John turned the whole situation from Noelle and Andy trying to wind up him and Sam. To now John and Sam winding up Andy and Noelle.

"Well, soon Sam will be needing a hall pass to go out drinking. I think you'll be needing one before Sam, John." Noelle turned it back onto both of them.

"Yeah, yeah what ever Noelle." John just smiled. He didn't want to get into a fight with Noelle. Things were extremely good between them at the moment so he didn't want to rock the boat.

Andy piped up "Why don't you both go and get your favorite women a drink. Then we can have another little toast"

Both men got up and walked into the kitchen to get Noelle and Andy a drink. They were both shaking their heads.

Once out of earshot Noelle turned to Andy. "Looks like we have got them trained well?"

"Yeah, but I think I have still a bit of training to do with Sam and its going to be fun. Teaching an old dog new tricks." Andy jested then burst out laughing. When Andy's laughing became infectious Noelle just burst out laughing too. So hard it actually hurt.

"Good one Andy. He is an old dog but an obedient one at that." Noelle could feel another bought of laughing coming "I better stop laughing or I am going to be in trouble." _Get a grip, Noelle. _

The men heard the laughing from the kitchen and made their way back into the living area.

"Hey, what the hell are you both laughing at?" John asked, hoping that they were not the butt of the joke.

"Yeah, spill Andy?" Sam demanded with a scowl on his face.

Andy couldn't look them in the eyes and burst out laughing again. Noelle couldn't help it but follow Andy in laughing. Sam and John darted their eyes between themselves and their significant others. Andy abruptly stopped when she felt something move in her stomach.

"Sam, get over here now. I think our baby is moving." Andy said, gently rubbing her belly.

Sam moved over and rubbed his wife's stomach. He felt the baby moving in his wife's stomach. He just looked at Andy and tears were in both of their eyes. Sam gave Andy a kiss. John and Noelle just looked on in awe of them. Getting excited about the birth of their child.

"Andy, you mentioned something about a toast. What are we going to toast to?" John spoke up breaking the touching moment.

"I was thinking to love, life and happiness." Andy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." John agreed. Noelle and Sam nodded.

Sam gave Andy her drink and Noelle got hers from John. So both couples stood up and raised their glasses. Andy said, "To love, Life and Happiness." They clinked glasses and took a sip. Then all of a sudden, Noelle felt a sharp stabbing pain come into her stomach and let out a yell. "ah" whilst holding onto her stomach.

She looked at John he knew what was about to happen. Noelle said "John I think it's time I went to hospital." John went pale straight away.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam said in a panicked voice.

"Yeah can you please call, Traci and ask her to meet us at the hospital." Noelle replied. "What are we standing here for. Sam and Andy are you coming?"

"Yeah we will becoming. We will call Traci on the way. You two just make your way to the hospital. We will be straight behind you."

John gently helped Noelle get to out of the house to the car. Once in the car, Noelle had another stabbing pain in her stomach. John didn't care if it got himself in trouble. He pulled out the flashing light he kept in the car if he was rushing to a scene and gunned it to the hospital. Noelle called the hospital on the way to let them know they were coming in.

Once at the hospital, John grabbed a wheelchair and got Noelle up to the labour unit. The contractions were coming thick and fast. A member of the nursing staff was there waiting for them. "Are you Noelle Morgan?" Noelle nodded.

"Okay, we will get you settled in to your room? Is your birthing partner or partners here?" the young midwife asked.

"I have two. My husband John here and my other birthing partner is on her way." Noelle replied.

While the nursing staff were getting Noelle settled, John was pacing up and down the waiting area. Eventually Sam and Andy made it to the hospital.

"How is she?" Sam inquired.

"She is getting settled into the room. They have asked me to step out while they do that" John stated while he was still pacing up and down.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Andy asked.

"No there is nothing, just you two being here is enough." John quietly said trying to keep hold of his nerves.

Andy and Sam sat down in the chairs of the waiting room, watching John pace up and down. About 5 minutes later, Traci and Jerry came rushing in. Traci was out of breath but managed to get out "Where is she?"

"They are getting, Noelle settled at the moment. They will come out and get us when she is ready." John said.

About another 5 minutes passed. When the young midwife came out to get John and Traci. Noelle had asked Traci to be her birthing partner because Traci was the one that she eventually turned to, to help with her injections to get pregnant. So Noelle thought that it was the only right thing to do was to ask Traci to be her co birthing partner.

While Noelle, John and Traci were in the birthing suite, Sam, Andy and Jerry were sitting out in the waiting area. Sam and Andy looked at each other thinking that this is coming soon for them. They sat with their hands on Andy's belly with the baby moving side of her. One after another someone from the 15 rocked up to the hospital. Oliver was the first there, closely followed by Chris and Gail. Then came Dov and Frank. They all waited in the waiting area.

About 7 hours later John emerged from the delivery suite. He looked exhausted but really happy. He cried out "It's a boy"

Everyone from the 15 let out a collective yell of happiness. They all hugged or gave themselves a pat on the back. One after another they all went up and hugged or patted John in congratulations. Traci emerged and walked over to Andy and Sam and spoke to them "Noelle, has asked me when they have got her sorted. She would like to see you two."

"Sure Trace, how is she and how is he?" Andy asked.

"She was marvellous and he is absolutely beautiful." Traci sighed with exhaustion.

John made his way back into the room to his wife and son. Then a voice came from the crowd that had gathered, "Has anyone brought anything that we can wet the babies head with?"

Frank spoke up. "I have brought something," he reached inside the bag he was carrying and produced a bottle of scotch as well as cups. The cups and drink were passed around everyone. Then Frank spoke up "As staff sgt off all you reprobates and friend of Noelle. Can we raise our cups to Noelle, John and Baby Morgan"

Everyone toasted their friends. About 15 mins later, John came back out to get Sam and Andy. They both walked into the room to survey the scene in front of them. Noelle holding her son and John sat down beside his wife and child.

"Wow, he is so gorgeous Noelle," was all Andy could get out before tears built.

"Congrats Noelle and John. He is good looking kid. Takes after his mother sorry John" Sam jested.

"What's his name?" Andy inquired

"We are going to call him Christopher Morgan." John jumped in before Noelle could answer.

"The reason I asked both of you to come in. I want to ask you a question?" Noelle looked at her son and her husband "We would like to ask you to be Christopher's god parents!"

"Are you sure Noelle?" Sam replied.

"Yes, we are sure. If it weren't for you both having the grill party at your house we wouldn't have reconnected. We were given our second chance that day and now our beautiful son. So please say, Yes" Noelle explained

Sam and Andy looked at each other and in unison said, "Yes"

Noelle now happy that her two friends had said yes, looked at her son in her arms and thought. _How have things changed dramatically in less than 2 years, John coming back into my life. Us getting engaged within 6 months to marrying 5 months later then coming back off honeymoon to find out I am pregnant. _ Noelle smiled with happiness.


End file.
